The Glass Orb
by Happy Fae
Summary: While Dorothy is confronting the Witch, Liir has a vision that could change everything. Can he save Elphaba in time?...Fiyeraba. Bookverse.
1. The Discovery

Well, it's been a very long time since I last wrote any sort of fanfiction! I kept coming up with so many ideas for stories, but ultimately never got around to writing anything. But then I saw Wicked, and I read the book, and this just had to be written! I hope you enjoy the first installment of my Wicked tale, I hope to post more on it very very soon - if you lot want me too! So, read, enjoy and if you feel the need to (which I hope you do) review away!!

Thank you

Oh, and my little disclaimer: I own a Wizard of Oz DVD, both Wicked books and a Wicked programme. That's all, I promise! Elphaba, Liir and the wonderful land of Oz remain the property of L.Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire (and all those other lovely people who helped put them on the stage)

* * *

**The Glass Orb - Chapter One**

Liir stared incredulously into the glass orb, hardly believing what his brain was trying to tell him. He was jerked out of his trance by a loud thump in the room next to his. He rushed through to find Nanny sat on the floor rubbing her head looking slightly confused and Chistery pacing, like he didn't know what to do. Liir, still slightly bemused by what he'd seen in the orb, found that his legs were automatically taking him up the stairs towards Elphaba's room. He heard a shriek as he reached the door, wrenching it open just in time to see Dorothy pick up a pail of water, obviously intending to put out the flames starting to lick their way up Elphaba's skirt.

"Stop!" He screamed at her, fully aware of the Witch's strange aversion to water. Dorothy jumped, but did not throw the water. Liir grabbed a sheet off Elphaba's bed and wrapped it around her legs, pulling her down to the floor, beating out the flames as she tried to wrestle out of his grasp. He finally got the flames to go out, and she lay on the floor, physically and emotionally drained. Liir turned his head towards Dorothy, who in turn backed away from his strangely angry look.

"I...I was just trying to apologise for what happened to her sister. Her...her broom was on fire, it all happened so quickly...I just wanted to help her...I'm s...sorry" she stuttered, backing towards the door. Liir, though still angry for what had so nearly happened to Elphaba was still slightly captivated by the strange foreign girl, and found himself soften slightly inside.

"Go downstairs and check on Nanny. I need to talk with the Witch for a moment. I will be down shortly and we will find your friends together. But please, a moment? " Dorothy nodded and silently she darted down the stairs. Liir turned to the still curled up form of the Witch and spoke softly, placing a hand on her arm. Though she tensed, she did not jerk away as he had expected.

"Elphaba? Can you stand?" There was no reply, she just seemed to close her eyes tighter, and huddle into a smaller ball. Liir sighed and scooped her into his arms. He stood and walked with her to her bed, where he lay her down gently. He perched on the edge of the bed and stared down at the helpless form of the so called 'Wicked' Witch of the West. He brushed her hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Yero?" She whispered.

"No Elphaba, it's me, Liir. Are you hurt?" He replied.

She blinked several times before she seemed to focus on him "Oh, Liir. I thought...never mind. No, no I'm not hurt. What happened? Why am I not dead?" Her hand gripped his arm "Why?" She asked more forcefully.

"I stopped it." He announced, feeling proud of himself. However, this feeling was stopped short by the look on Elphaba's face. "Did I do wrong?"

She looked away from him "I was meant to have died. Send the girl back up, she should finish the job"

Liir was shocked and a little angry "Finish the job? Elphaba, I stopped it in time. You survived, I'm sorry if you're not happy with that, but I can't sit back and allow you to willingly die like that. I can't."

She looked back towards him "What do you care what happens to me? I'm just the evil 'Auntie Witch'...remember?" She scoffed at the nickname she had acquired in her early days at Kiamo Ko.

"You have no idea" whispered Liir.

"What's that? Liir, what did you say?" she insisted.

He looked her dead in the eye. "I said, you have no idea"

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

He debated whether or not to tell her what he saw, knowing she probably did not want to face the true facts, but ultimately Liir figured, she deserved to know the truth. "I saw something, in your glass disc thing. I found it after Dorothy arrived, I looked into it, and I saw...something." He paused, searching for the right words. Elphaba didn't break her gaze from his face. Liir in turn stared intently at his hands.

"I saw..." he stopped, taking in a deep breath "I saw the past. Your past, my past...Fiyero's past." Her grip resumed its place on his arm.

"You saw Fiyero?" she breathed, her eyes seeming to glaze over slightly. But she didn't look away, or even blink, simply waited for him to continue.

"And, I saw the present. And I think I found some answers" She nodded for him to carry on. Liir took another deep breath.

"I know you're my mother, for sure. I saw it." Her eyes widened, her grip on his arm getting tighter still.

"You went to the mauntery, covered in blood and fell into a coma, yes?" She nodded "I saw those next few months; the maunts took care of you so well while you were sleeping. They noticed you were, well, pregnant. They delivered the baby...they delivered me while you were still sleeping. They placed me in with you every day in the hope that my crying would wake you. Eventually, you woke, I was elsewhere at the time, and when they put me in with you, they didn't tell you who I was. I don't know why, maybe they thought the shock of it would send you back into unconsciousness. But they kept us together, effectively forcing me on you I guess. I know I don't look anything like you. But I promise you Elphaba, I am your son. I am Fiyero's son." He finally looked into her eyes, and found they were brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh, Elphaba, please don't cry, it'll hurt you" He tore off a piece of the now tattered and burnt sheet to use as a makeshift hanky. Handing it to her, she finally released his arm to dab at her eyes. "I know it's a shock, I'm still trying hard to believe it myself..."

"I'm sorry" she interrupted, "I'm so sorry. I could never tell you because there was no way of knowing for myself. But believe me Liir; it's probably for the best. I have never been the mothering type. Fiyero would have been so much better at it than me. Oh Yero..." she trailed off.

"Tell me about him?" Liir whispered. Elphaba shifted over slightly on the bed to make more room for Liir to sit next to her. He propped himself up against the wall, his knees up under his chin, hugging his legs to himself, ready for her to talk.

"Fiyero was, well he was...beautiful, inside and out. And oh, I loved him more than I ever believed I ever could. He was so determined when he put his mind to something. He saw me in the Emerald city one day, oh so many years ago. I was in hiding, part of the resistance against the Wizard and I was so careful that I wasn't seen – I don't blend into a crowd well as you can probably imagine. " She chuckled, somewhat bitterly.

"Fiyero got it into his head that he was going to follow me home. I told you he had a determined mind. Well it didn't take long to fall in love with him, he made that so easy. He called me Fae; he made me feel like I may actually belong somewhere. Occasionally he would come back here to see his family, but he spent so much time in the Emerald City with me, it was easy to forget he had a family here in Kiamo Ko. Oh, if only he was here that day, then he'd still be alive, and you'd have gotten the chance to meet him, and his family would still be here, as it's meant to be. Liir, why does everything go wrong around me?" She sniffed loudly, and Liir realised she was trying not to cry again. He took her hand in his, and she gripped it tightly.

"Elphaba – I saw the present as well as the past. That's how I sensed that you were in danger up here I guess."

"So?" she looked at him, puzzlement written over her face.

"So...I saw Fiyero as well. I saw him in a prison. Alive." She gasped, unable to believe his words.

"How do you it was the present? That could have been years ago, straight after the attack maybe?"

"No Elphaba, it was now. I know because he has Nor with him. They're both alive, Elphaba, alive and waiting for us to rescue them!"


	2. Slumber

**The Glass Orb - Chapter Two

* * *

**Elphaba blinked hard as tears threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. For the second time that evening she felt actual emotion, something that had been buried deep down inside her for so long. Somehow Liir had managed to make her feel almost, well, human again. Yero, her Yero hadn't died like she believed he had. And somewhere he was suffering, just waiting for that day that they could be together again. She couldn't believe that she almost let some silly little child destroy her and take away the chance of being reunited with her lover. She smiled, possibly for the first time in years as she contemplated seeing him again. However, this thought distracted her from controlling her tears and one rolled down her cheek, causing her to hiss in pain. Liir quickly jumped into action, dabbing at her face with the sleeve of his shirt, being careful not to smear the wetness any further across her cheek.

"Where is he Liir?" She asked him, looking deep into his eyes, almost as if she was trying to watch the vision replay itself within them.

"I...I don't really know. All I saw was a prison cell with Fiyero and Nor in it. The guards looked like they were from the Emerald city though. And there were no windows, just doors and torches. I'm sorry; I can't give you any more information than that." He smiled, apologetically.

"It sounds like Southstairs. How would I get into Southstairs?" She wondered aloud, starting to move of the bed.

"Elphaba, you wouldn't even get into the Emerald City without getting captured. You said it yourself, you don't blend in. And the Wizard was even willing to send a young girl to kill you! It's not safe for you out there" He put his hand in hers, willing her to stay put.

"I'll be extra careful. I know how to sneak Liir; I did it long before you were born. Fiyero was the only person that ever spotted me."

"Was anyone trying to kill you then though?"

"Well...No."

"Exactly! So how do you expect to be able to sneak into a highly guarded city and into a high security prison without getting captured, tortured and killed? Hmm?" She looked down at her hands, the hope that had sparked in her eyes just minutes before was rapidly draining away. Suddenly, Liir had a brainwave.

"Elphaba, why don't I go? I've been desperate to get out of the castle for years now, no one knows my face or my name, I'm sure I'd be able to make it to Southstairs no problem"

She looked up at him once again, her mouth gaping open.

"Liir, you're just a child! You can't make a journey like that alone, you'd either get killed or get lost. Or both! No, I shall go and I'll just have to make sure I'm not seen, that's all. There has to be a way into Southstairs, other than the main entrance, I'm sure I could find it."

"Stop! I'm not a child, and I can do this, I promise! I'll take Chistery with me, I'm sure he'd be able to carry me, then we could fly there – I wouldn't get lost that way! I'm not going to let you walk into a readymade trap when I could easily do it myself, I'm sorry Elphaba, but you have to stay here. Besides, you're in no fit state to travel at the moment, you have to stay here and get some rest before you can go anywhere." Elphaba looked at Liir, puzzled.

"What do you mean 'No fit state'? I'm perfectly fine Liir!" He just looked at her and shook his head.

"No, you're not Elphaba; you're in a pretty bad way. You may not have noticed, but half an hour ago you were kind of, on fire...it's burnt your legs up pretty badly, it'll take some time for the skin to repair itself." And now for the first time since Liir had carried her to her bed, did Elphaba check her injuries, having not noticed them at all during their conversation. She was shocked to see her legs were a disturbing shade of molten green, even worse than their usual colour. The sores on her skin were just starting to blister over and mend themselves, and all of a sudden, before she had the chance to prepare, the pain finally hit her and she clenched her teeth hard and gripped Liir's hand, willing it away again. After a while, the searing pain dulled down to a bearable burning and she looked back into her son's eyes.

"Get some sleep Elphaba" he whispered, stroking her hair away from her sticky forehead.

"I don't sleep" she murmured back.

"Everybody sleeps, and today, you do too." She shook her head at him defiantly, but her drooping eyelids betrayed her and slowly, for the first time in a long time, she fell into a deep slumber, where her dreams were filled with images of her beloved Fiyero.

* * *

I have 2 apologies to make

1) Sorry this took so long to post up on here. I keep running through different scenarios and conversations in my head, and never actually got round to writing them down (well, until now, obviously...)

and 2) Sorry it's such a short chapter. I would have liked this scene to be a bit longer, but I was coming dangerously close to waffling and nobody wants to read that!!

So I hope you all forgive me for my 2 little mishaps, and perhaps you would be so kind as to leave me a little review - it would be much apprieciated!

Thank you for my reviewers and subscribers from the last chapter, I don't think I've ever had such interest taken in one of my stories before! (However, the other ones really suck, so I guess it's not surprising, lol)

Thank you!! xxx


	3. The Letter

**The Glass Orb - Chapter 3**

* * *

Elphaba awoke, bemused by what her brain was trying to tell her. Having only just woken from what was possibly the longest sleep of her life, her addled mind couldn't quite figure out what was reality, and what was dreams. She remembered the confrontation with Dorothy, and a hazy memory of a conversation with Liir. But they hardly ever spoke, so that must have been a dream, right? She was dimly aware of a pain in her legs, and as she rose to fetch some oil to rub into her sore skin, she noticed a letter propped up beside her bed.

'Elphaba,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I knew you would never let me go to the Emerald city without you. Chistery has agreed to fly me to the outskirts of the city, and then he will come home to you. If all goes well, I will meet Chistery again at the Vinkus border in one week. If he and Nanny are satisfied that your injuries are healing well, you may go with him. In the meantime, please try to rest and get well for Fiyero. I am going to do everything in my power to get him and Nor out of Southstairs as quickly as I can.

By the way, before you try to follow me, I have your broom with me. Sorry.

Liir.'

Fuming, Elphaba scrunched the letter up in a ball and flung it across the room. She tried to stand to storm downstairs ready for an argument with Nanny, but as she put pressure on her legs, the stinging pain became too much to bear, and she flopped back onto her bed, utterly defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the Emerald city, the winged monkey landed with Liir held tightly in his arms, and Liir in turn, held the broom as securely as he could. Chistery set the boy down on the ground and with a cursory nod in his direction, uttered "fly, flee, flew" and took off again.

Liir watched him fly away, and then turned towards the Emerald City, a boy on a mission.

* * *

Wow, I thought I took ages to update chapter 2, and then take twice as long to put up chapter 3!

I'm so sorry to the readers of this story, I really have no excuses, just pure lazyness on my part.

Thank you to my reviewers, sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm hoping chapter 4 will be much longer (If I can figure out what to write!)

xxx

* * *


	4. Inside the Emerald City

**The Glass Orb - Chapter 4**

* * *

It took Liir less than an hour to reach the spectacular gates of the Emerald city. Once inside he could not believe his eyes. Never before had he witnessed such gloss and glamour in one place. Growing up first in a Mauntery and then Kiamo Ko he was never subjected to the hustle and bustle of a busy city day. He found himself getting pushed every way possible and was nearly squashed by a passing horse and carriage, narrowly escaping down a narrow alley between two houses. Taking a deep breath, the realisation finally set in that his mission could prove slightly harder than he had anticipated. He figured that he wouldn't be able to get anything productive done whilst the city was so busy, let alone help two prisoners escape from a top security underground dungeon.

Liir wandered the city for the afternoon, trying to at least figure out whereabouts Southstairs was. He was just about to find himself something to eat, when a flash of blue gingham material and a small yapping dog caught his attention. He took a double check, yes, it was Dorothy, her little dog, the Scarecrow, Lion and the Tin Man, all headed towards what Liir assumed was the Wizards palace. In his haste to leave on his rescue mission, Liir had forgotten all about the girl that had come to kill his mother. Liir set off at a run to stop them before they could tell the Wizard the 'Wicked Witch' was still alive.

"Dorothy!" he called out and she turned to face him. The Scarecrow and Tin Man also watched him coming towards them, angry snarls starting to show on their faces. The Lion however, hid behind Toto with his tail between his legs. When Liir got closer to the group, he noticed the Scarecrow was looking especially ragged, and the Tin Man was slightly dented on one side. No wonder they weren't pleased to see him.

"Liir?" she questioned. "Why are you here?"

"Dorothy please, you have to tell them you succeeded in killing the Witch, please?"

"I don't think I can lie to the great and powerful Oz Liir, he'd know I was telling fibs, and then I'll never get back to Auntie Em and Uncle Henry. That's all I want, you know."

"I know Dorothy. All I want is to go back to my family too. But that will never happen so long as you tell the Wizard that the Witch is still alive, so please, please, tell him she's dead. Maybe then he'll leave us alone."

"Liir, I wish I could help you, but I really can't lie to the Wizard. He asked me to bring him the Witch's broom as proof I had killed her, I can't really fake that now can I?"

"You can give him the broom Dorothy."

"How exactly? I can't go out and buy a magic flying broom, can you?! Or are you suggesting I go back to the Witches castle and steal her broom from her whilst she's sleeping? Cos I have to be honest, I'm not doing either."

"You don't have to Dorothy, unless you want to of course. I have the Witch's broom with me right now. "

She gasped "how did you get that from her then? "

"I waited until she was asleep, wrote her a note and left with it. It wasn't hard."

"What if she comes after you? Aren't you afraid of what she'll do to you?"

"Me? Afraid of Elphaba?" He laughed "No, I'm not afraid, I've grown up around her ways, and you get used to it. Now I'd quite like to keep the broom if I could, so I'll come in with you to see the Wizard, if you don't mind?"

Dorothy gently pulled Liir aside from the others to speak softly in his ear "Who is she to you Liir? Why do you protect her?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm not even sure I can believe it myself."

"Try me."

"Elphaba is..." Liir hesitated "...well, she's my mother."

Dorothy gasped and took one step back from him.

"Oh come on!" Liir exclaimed. "You can't believe the stories you've heard about her. People just hate her because she's green. She's not wicked, she's just...lonely."

Dorothy still looked sceptical, but she no longer looked like she was afraid he would turn her into a frog. "Why aren't you green?" She asked.

"Oz knows. I just thank my lucky stars everyday that I'm not. Are we going in or not?"

"Oh sure! And don't worry about the others; they'll go along with what I say." They turned back to Dorothy's companions, who were trying their hardest to look as if they hadn't been trying to overhear.

* * *

Once inside the Wizard's palace, they were taken straight through to the main hall where the great Oz was waiting in anticipation for their news.

"Your Ozness, the Witch is no more Sir. We have melted her and taken her broom as you requested. Wouldn't you please now grant our wishes?"

The Wizard looked down on them, then swivelled his mechanical head round to the strange boy who had joined their odd group.

"Who is your friend Dorothy?"

"His name is Liir, sir. He has been held as the Witch's prisoner and slave for many many years. He helped me to kill her, your Wizardness." The Wizard nodded.

"Very well, is there anything he requests from the all powerful Oz?"

Liir stepped forward, swallowing down any hateful words he had to say to the man who had ordered his mother's murder. "If you please, your Ozness, I would like to keep the Witch's broom. The Witch has treated me like dirt my whole life and I would like to know that I hold the thing she valued higher than anything else. Would you grant me this sir?"

"Very well, I have no need for the grubby old thing, take it and be free." Liir bowed slightly at the giant head and turned back to Dorothy. "Thank You" he whispered.

Liir walked out of the Wizard's Palace, and back onto the streets of the Emerald City, Elphaba's broom tied securely to his back and a newfound spring in his step. The Horse and carriage that had nearly run him down earlier on that day was waiting at the bottom of the palace steps and just emerging from inside was a woman, wearing a fluffy, sparkly pink dress. Liir had seen this woman enough times in his vision from the glass orb to know who she was. Glinda trotted up the palace steps, somewhat frantically, and disappeared into the depths of the vast building. So Liir pushed himself down into a corner out of sight, and waited for her to re-emerge. After all, who else would be better equipped to help him enter Southstairs than Glinda the Good?

* * *

Hmm, I'm not sure on this chapter. I knew it had to be in the story, but it was hard to write. So sorry if it sucks!

Please review if you have a second. I love to hear your thoughts.

X


	5. Glinda the Good

**The Glass Orb - Chapter 5**

"Lady Glinda!" Liir called out as he saw her emerging. "Lady Glinda!" but to no avail. She swept right past him as if he wasn't there at all. As she began climbing into her carriage, he tried once more "Lady Galinda!" he shouted.

She stopped suddenly, and turned slowly to face him. "What did you just call me child?" she asked him.

"Galinda. That's right, isn't it? Changed after the death of a Doctor Dillamond I believe." Liir scrabbled together the pieces he could remember of his vision in the orb that concerned Glinda, to convince her he would be telling the truth.

"How do you know that?" she whispered, walking over to him and gripping his arm.

"I have news of Elphaba, and your old friend Fiyero. Please, I just need a moment of your time." He pleaded.

"How do you know Fiyero and Elphie? Who are you?" She demanded of him, the grip on his arm getting tighter with each question.

"My name is Liir Ma'am. Elphaba and Fiyero are my parents." Glinda gasped and dropped his arm, speechless. "Please, just listen to what I have to say, you don't have to help me, but at least let me try." Glinda nodded and led him towards her carriage, still at loss for words.

**

"I don't understand. When did Elphie have a child?" Glinda asked once she'd found her voice again. They had made it back to her grand house and into the sitting room, where Glinda's maid had served them tea.

"14 years ago, while she was in a coma in a Mauntery. She had just found out about the death of Fiyero and went there pregnant and inconsolable."

"I knew he was seeing someone in the Emerald City!" Glinda recalled. "I never dreamed it could have been our very own Elphie. What happened after then?" She asked, eager to hear the rest of the story. And so Liir described his vision of Elphaba's life within the glass orb. Just as he was getting to the part when Elphaba had returned from Nessarose's funeral, Glinda gasped.

"Liir, it just dawned on me! I'm so sorry, but the Wizard just informed me that Elphaba, well, she was killed Liir. By a child named Dorothy. I'm so, so sorry." Glinda's eyes started filling with tears, but Liir simply grinned.

"She's not dead Glinda. Dorothy just told the Wizard what he wanted to hear. Elphaba's still at Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus" Glinda stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Elphie's still alive?" Liir nodded. A single tear fell from Glinda's eye before she smiled wider than she had in a long time.

"She wanted to come to the Emerald city, but she's slightly injured, not seriously, but to be honest, she's exhausted and just needed time out. So I came instead."

"Why are you here Liir? You said you had information on Elphaba and Fiyero. What of Fiyero?"

"That was part of my vision. I saw him Glinda. He's still alive! Elphaba and I think he's in Southstairs. I've come to rescue him, and his daughter Nor and take them home with me, but I need your help."

"Well, then we mustn't waste another second! I'll get you into Southstairs first thing tomorrow. We must come up with a plan Liir. The guards in Southstairs would never release them even to me without confirmation from the Wizard. Especially if they were accused of conspiring with Elphaba. So we will have to find a way to smuggle them out."

"What if we were to ask the Wizard to release them? Tell him they were bewitched by Elphaba, and have earnt their freedom from their time in Southstairs. And if that fails, then we can try to help them escape."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try at least. We'll meet with him tomorrow. Now, it's time we got you into a warm bath and a comfy bed, the son of Elphaba deserves only the best."

* * *

Yes, yes...I know. I promised to upload faster and I didn't. I'm sorry. In my defense I did write it - I just forgot I had...

If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, please? A review would be much appreciated. Thank you for all the reviews so far :o)

Oh, and in response to 'wicked'elphaba-fiyero' I'm not entirely certain how old Elphaba is - She's however old she was in the book when she 'melted'. About 38 ish maybe? Liir I'm fairly certain is 14.

Also, I have 4 days off work after tomorrow, so I might be able to come up with chapter 6 soon! (Don't hold your breath though...)


	6. Southstairs

**Glass Orb - Chapter 6**

Liir and Glinda were almost successful. The Wizard agreed to let Nor free, as he was only keeping her to taunt Elphaba. However, he refused to release Fiyero on the grounds that he had been aiding a known terrorist before his capture. But they would be allowed to visit him when they went to collect Nor from Southstairs. And so they travelled to the prison together with one of the Wizards guards who would free Nor into their possession.

Once inside, they were led down many long winding tunnels, up and down many winding staircases and through very narrow passageways. At one point Liir could have sworn they had just turned in a big circle, but eventually they reached the cell door. The Wizards guard heaved the heavy locks and pulled and with an almighty creek the door swung open. At the end of the cell was a strange shaped figure. The guard held up his fiery torch, and light shone over the figure. A very thin man sat leaning up against the cell wall, dried blood covering one cheek and a bruise covering much of his left arm. He was fast asleep. And lying with her head on his lap, also asleep, was Nor.

Glinda gasped and rushed into the cell. She knelt down next to the sleeping prisoners and stroked the man's cheek until his eyes blinked open.

"Oh Fiyero, what have they done to you?" she whispered, just loud enough for Liir, who had walked slowly up behind them, to hear. Fiyero coughed.

"Glinda? Is that you?" he asked, reaching over to her and taking her hand in his. Glinda nodded, tears filling her eyes. "It's been a while, huh?" he joked, a feeble smile flashing across his face before he coughed again. The movement of which awoke Nor. She sat up looking confused at the scene around her.

"What's going on?" she asked her father, who shrugged. Liir finally spoke up, the two prisoners finally noticing him standing just inside the cell door.

"We've come to take Nor home. The Wizard has released her. But we don't have a lot of time. The guards have only agreed to let us visit for a few minutes before they leave again, so you have to go soon."

"But what about my father?" Nor asked, "Is he not coming too?" Liir shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't agree to release him, only you Nor." He stepped further towards them.

"Liir, is that you?" She asked him as his face came into view. He smiled.

"The very same."

"You've changed a lot."

"So have you. Quickly now, before the guards leave you down here. You have to leave."

"I'm not leaving my father here! All those years Liir, we thought he was dead and he's been here the whole time, just holding on for us to find him, and I finally did and now you want me to leave him again? Not a chance." A tear ran down her face. Fiyero turned to his daughter.

"Nor, you have to go. This boy is offering you your freedom – don't you see? You can go out there and be whatever you want, you must go with him."

"I can't leave you behind." She whispered, burying her face into his neck.

"I love you." Fiyero whispered into her ear, stroking her messy hair away from her face.

Glinda watched the exchange with tears running down her face, before she leant over Nor and pulled her upright, Fiyero pushing her into Glinda's arms.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm going to take you back to mine for a lovely warm bath and a big meal before we take you home."

"But my Dad...!" Nor wailed.

"I'll explain everything when we get back. Don't worry, your father will be just fine." As she led the girl out of the cell, Fiyero blew a kiss to his daughter.

The guard gestured for Liir to leave the cell with them, but he shook his head defiantly.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while. I need to talk with Fiyero, I'll find m own way out of here later." The guard laughed at him.

"You're a fool," he chuckled, "you'll never get out of here alive. Best you come with me now or stay here forever."

"I'm staying for a while. You can leave the door unlocked. It's quite obvious the prisoner can't move, someone's broken his leg, and I sure as hell can't carry him. I'll close it on my way out. Now take the two women back to the carriage please."

Still laughing, the guard led them away. Liir breathed a sigh of relief. The first part of his plan had worked. He turned to face Fiyero.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "The guard was right; you'll never get out of here! If you hurry you can catch up with them, go, go!" Liir shook his head and sat down beside his father.

"I can't do that. I need to talk with you. It's about Elphaba." Fiyero's eyes widened.

"What do you know of Elphaba? Do you know where she is? Is she alive?"

Liir nodded and whispered to him. "Yes and no. The Wizard ordered for her to be killed, and as far as he knows, she was."

"But she's alive?" he asked, his voice as hushed as Liir, because even in a place as desolate as Southstairs, prying ears and eyes were everywhere.

"Yes, she's in Kiamo Ko recovering. She was badly burnt on her legs. But she will be fine."

Fiyero sighed. "Oh thank the Unnamed God. When Nor told me of her, about how she was being hunted I had feared the worst. And now you're telling me she's alive. Thank you. What was your name again?"

"Liir, sir." The boy replied. Fiyero turned towards him and looked him in the eyes.

"You're just a child Liir. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Freeing Nor, like I said."

"Hold on, Nor mentioned a boy named Liir. A playmate she had as a child. I believed she was making you up, but here you are. She said you arrived at the castle with Auntie Witch, with Elphaba." Liir nodded, "Who _are _you Liir? How do you know Elphaba?"

"She's my mother."

Fiyero gaped at him, open mouthed, but before he could speak, Liir continued.

"And you're my father."

Still, Fiyero couldn't find any words, and just stared at his son. So Liir carried on talking to break up the silence.

"I only found out myself a couple of days ago. I was always just put with Elphaba; neither of us actually knew I was her son. We had wondered of course, but neither of us could have known for sure." Still, there were no words from Fiyero, so he continued on. "I had a vision you see, in a glass thing Elphaba had at the castle, just before she was attacked the other day. I saw her in a coma shortly after you disappeared, that's where she had me. But because she was in a coma obviously, she didn't remember. It's from the vision that I knew you and Nor were here. I met up with Glinda and she's helped me get in here. We had hoped the Wizard would free you too, but he said you were charged with helping a terrorist, I'm guessing he means Elphaba, yes?"

Fiyero nodded, still unsure of what to say.

"You're my son?"

"Yup, pretty crazy huh?"

"And now you're stuck in here with me."

"Nah, I'll get you out of here."

"How do you plan on doing that? In case you hadn't noticed, we're pretty far underground. There's no back door we can slip through!"

"Maybe not, but there is a chimney...Sort of. I noticed it on the way in. We can get out that way."

"You're insane. There's no way we can get up there. I can hardly walk, let alone climb."

"Maybe I am insane. But I also have a flying broom." Liir gestured to the broom on his back.

"Is that Elphaba's?"

"Yes, and she's going to be pretty pissed that I took it, so we'd better make good use of it I reckon. Come on."

"Hang on. Have you ever actually flown on that thing?"

"Not exactly, but when I hold it, I feel a kind of power coming off it. Maybe I inherited something from Elphaba, I don't know, but we can try at least."

And so Liir pulled his father to his feet. Fiyero winced as he put pressure on his damaged leg, but pushed forward regardless. Liir checked outside the cell before pulling Fiyero out to make sure there were no guards hanging around, then closed and bolted the door behind him. Hopefully he would be able to fool the guards that Fiyero was still in there, for a while at least.

"Come on, quickly." He whispered.

Together they crept through the tunnels, as fast as Fiyero's leg would let them, until finally they saw a shaft of light projected onto the floor in front of them. Liir unstrapped the broom from his back.

"Get on, and hold onto me as tightly as you can. I'm going to need both hands to fly this thing."

Liir took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Nothing's happening Liir. " Fiyero whispered, panicking.

"Shh, I'm concentrating!" he replied.

Still nothing happened. Liir couldn't feel anything from the broom. His thoughts went to Elphaba, and how he had sometimes watched her flying late at night, when she thought no one had been watching her. He imagined he was back in Kiamo Ko, a child again and playing games with Manek, Nor and Irji. He saw Chistery trying to speak and Nanny pottering about the castle. And he saw Auntie Witch, watching the children from afar. Suddenly, the broom gave an almighty jolt and they rose up in the air so their feet were dangling a foot off the ground.

"It's working Liir!" Fiyero rejoiced, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Be quiet – someone will hear us!"

"Sorry. Now let's get this thing going!"

"Ok, hold on tightly." Liir gripped the handle and pulled it upwards, towards to open sky, thought again of Elphaba, and whispered "Fly – Please fly," to the broom.

The air was rushing into his face, and suddenly he had to squint as they hit the open air and the sun momentarily blinded them. He pulled the broom around to face the west and set off, punching the air in celebration.

* * *

How's that for a quick update!

I have to be honest, I doubted I would actually do it myself, but then I thought 'No, it's the new year, I have time off work and it's about time I give these good people what they ask for!'

I hope you enjoy it, and if you're especially pleased I would love a review (Or several...*cough*...I'm not greedy, honest!)

Might go and write another chapter now...

Happy New Year! xx


	7. Out of the Emerald City

**The Glass Orb - Chapter Seven**

The two men on the broomstick sped away from the Emerald city as fast as the broom could carry them. Liir and Glinda had chosen to meet at the same place he had arranged with Chistery to bring Elphaba. The plan had been set in motion before they went to meet the Wizard. They had guessed the Wizard wouldn't release Fiyero, and they were surprised that he had agreed to release Nor so easily, so had set up an escape plan just in case. Glinda was to take Nor back to her house, as she had said and clean her up, but instead of giving her a place to sleep, Nor was taken out the back of the house into a waiting carriage (provided by some of Elphaba's Animal followers) and the two of them were taken straight out of the Emerald City, just in case the Wizard got wind of Fiyero's escape.

Liir and Fiyero reached the meeting point pretty quickly. Obviously having never flown the broom before, Liir's landing skills were a little bumpy, and as a result, Fiyero ended up landing on his bad leg. He crumpled to the ground in pain. Liir used all the strength he had to pull Fiyero over his shoulder (for although there was almost nothing to Fiyero, Liir wasn't the strongest of teenagers) and carried him to a nearby tree, which was large enough to use as a shelter, and close enough to the woods to hide, should any Gale Force soldiers happen to look for them there. Looking up the tree, Liir noticed the branches had grown into a sort of platform and was struck by an idea. He sat Fiyero down, propped up against the trunk, fetched him some water from the nearest stream, and climbed up the trunk.

"Fiyero" he shouted down. His father looked up the tree at him, "we could hide up here! The branches have arranged themselves into a natural platform, no one would see us. There's enough room for Glinda and Nor when they get here too."

"That's great kid, but I think we might have a little trouble getting me up there. I'm not exactly in a climbing mood right now..." Liir rolled his eyes.

"Don't be thick. I'll fly you up here. I can climb up and down for water and food and stuff. It's perfect, and it's safe."

"Sure, whatever. Let's give it a try." At that point, Fiyero was so tired, he would have agreed to be carried up by a squirrel if it meant he could sleep. And so Liir climbed back down, pulled Fiyero up and onto his good leg, grabbed the broom and flew them up into the branches. He landed (slightly better than before) and settled Fiyero down into a ready formed seat. He checked that there was no way Fiyero could fall out the tree before finding a place where he could sit and keep a watch out for Glinda and Nor.

Several hours later, as Liir could feel his eyelids starting to get heavier he blinked and rubbed his eyes hard. Where were Glinda and Nor? Surely they should have made it there by now. He started to fear the worst, when an object on the horizon caught his attention. Was that? Yes! A carriage! He shook Fiyero awake and pointed excitedly in the direction of the Emerald City.

"They've made it! They're nearly here!"

Fiyero sat up, eager to see his daughter safe. He and Liir watched the carriage approaching whilst they talked. Liir told him about his life growing up in the mauntery and Kiamo Ko. And in return, Fiyero told Liir about Elphaba. Liir had only ever known Elphaba as Auntie Witch, so it surprised him how fondly Fiyero spoke of her. The Elphaba he spoke of was full of life and hope, and love. He'd only ever caught a hint of Elphaba's softer side once or twice, and even then he'd put it down to a trick of the light. Like the moment after he'd been pulled out of the well after being trapped there by Manek. She had put her hand on his shoulder, hadn't she? The strangeness of it had made him jump away from her, and she'd looked shocked. But only for a second, because then she was back to being evil Auntie Witch again and had turned away from him. Was that Elphaba's affection? It still seemed like a million miles away from the woman that Fiyero was describing.

The carriage had almost reached the meeting point. Liir could finally see inside it, and yes – there was Glinda and Nor, looking much cleaner than she had earlier that day. They'd made it. Glinda climbed out of the carriage, looking around her for the two men.

"Glinda!" Liir shouted "We're in the tree!"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You did it Liir! I knew you could. Now, how am I meant to get up there?"

"I'll come and get you." Liir grabbed the broom and climbed down the trunk. As his feet hit the ground he was swept up into a big hug by Glinda.

"I'm so glad you're safe Liir" she wept. Liir managed to extract himself from her arms, smiling at her enthusiasm. He looked over her shoulder at Nor, who had changed into a simple dress of Glinda's (pink, of course) and smiled.

"Glinda told me what you were going to do. You were very brave." She said quietly.

"Or stupid." He replied and she grinned.

"So, you're my brother then."

"So it would seem. Are you ok with that?"

"I suppose that's ok. You were always more fun than Manek anyway." She smiled sadly at the mention of her brother. "How's my dad?"

"He's doing fine. Still in pain, but he's had a sleep and he's eager to see you." Nor looked up the tree to see her father's face looking down at her.

"How did he get up there?"

"I flew him up. Look, I'll show you." He held out the broom "Get on. And hold on to me."

He flew with her up into the tree, praying that his landing would be good, which luckily, it was.

"Show off" she muttered, giggling. Then she turned and threw herself into Fiyero's arms.

Liir left them to hug and cry, and climbed down the tree to Glinda. Together they went off to collect supplies for their next few days.

* * *

They hid in the tree for 3 days, becoming well acquainted with one another. They only climbed (or flew) down when they had to. By the end of the third day Liir felt like he had known the three of them his whole life. Just as they were settling down to a meal of water, apples and berries, they heard a noise. To start with none of them could figure it out, and they all sat stiffly in the tree, not daring to move a muscle in case they were seen or heard. It was a strange noise. Like birds were flying past, but the sound was far too loud to simply be birds. Then it hit him. Flying Monkeys.

Elphaba had arrived.

* * *

He heard her voice as the monkeys landed with a 'whumph' on the ground not far from their tree.

"Is this the place Chistery? Where are they?"

He peeked out the leaves to see Chistery shrug his shoulders. There were 3 Monkeys in total with Elphaba. Again, she spoke.

"They should be here by now Chistery, Liir said we meet in a week and it has been that long since he left. Where is he? And where is Yero?"

"Liir land here" replied Chistery.

"That's not helpful."

Liir decided it was cruel to keep her waiting any longer and shimmied down the trunk. She didn't notice him at first, as she was standing with her back to him. But one of the other Monkeys saw him and pointed. She turned to him, hope mixed with fear all over her face.

"Liir" she breathed. He smiled at her.

"Hi Elphaba."

They stared at one another for a while, not entirely sure how to greet each other. Should they hug or what? Liir wondered, he'd never really had a mother before and wasn't sure what the protocol was in this situation. Eventually he figured he should break the ice.

"Sorry I took your broom..." Elphaba laughed. Liir jumped in surprise. He'd _never _heard her laugh before. He smiled shyly up at her.

"I'm sure I'll get over it. Did it...Were you...Have you...?" She couldn't seem to form the right question in her mind. Liir figured the best way to answer her would be to show her.

"Wait here."

He ran back to the tree and climbed back up the trunk. The three people up there were almost ready to jump out the tree by the time he'd gotten back to them.

"You two" he said, gesturing to the two women "can get down yourself, I'll take Fiyero."

Glinda started to protest about ripping her dress when Fiyero cut in.

"Glinda, you've been living in a tree for 3 days, no offense, but a rip isn't going to make you look any worse." She faked glared at him, before giving a little giggle and climbed down the tree. Nor followed right behind her and Fiyero grabbed onto Liir's back and together they flew down to the ground. Liir had managed to perfect his landing so Fiyero didn't have to put any weight on his bad leg and the four of them stood to face Elphaba.

She took one step towards the group and it all proved too much for Glinda. With a little squeal of "Elphie!" she ran towards her, pulling her into a massive bear hug. Elphaba laughed, patting Glinda on the back. She didn't take her eyes off Fiyero though. Eventually Glinda let her go and stepped off to the side, wiping her tears away. Elphaba herself was having trouble keeping her own tears at bay. One leaked out of her eye and she winced in pain. She moved quickly to brush it away with her sleeve, but before she could do anything Fiyero had limped to stand in front of her and had cupped her cheek in his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tear. She leant into his touch, closing her eyes slowly. Hardly believing he could be there, she opened them again to make sure. As their gaze met, he bought his other hand up to her face and leant himself forward. Then he kissed her.

* * *

And another chapter! I think I could be on a roll here!

I'd like to thank you all for my reviews and especially to 'elphie-the-wicked' who seems to have reviewed almost every chapter so far - Thank you.

I'd still like more though! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write another chapter.

I've finally started enjoying writing this fic now. I'll be honest with you, After the first 3 chapters I didn't have a clue where it was going. But now I do, and I'm having fun. I'm even halfway through chapter 8 already! :)

I hope you're all enjoying it as much as me. xxx


	8. Spies

**The Glass Orb - Chapter 8**

Elphaba felt her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't quite believe it. Fiyero was here. He was alive, and he was real, and he was kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open to find Fiyero staring back at her, the tears shining in his eyes mirroring her own. He pulled away from her, stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand, whispering 'You're here. My Fae.' then pulled her back into his arms, folding her into a warm, loving hug. She put her arms around his back, never wanting to let go.

Liir looked over at Nor, wondering how it felt for her to watch his father so lovingly embrace a woman who was not her own mother, and not only that, a woman who had never shown emotion, let alone love. To his surprise, she was smiling while watching them. She stepped towards him.

"Isn't it wonderful Liir?" She asked him "They're finally together again."

"Are you not upset?" He asked her.

She shook her head "Upset? No I'm not. Yes it would be nice if he felt that way about my mother, and I do miss her dreadfully, but the truth is Liir, she's gone and she's not coming back. Father finally has a chance to be happy with the woman he truly loves. How could I be upset?" She gestured towards her father and Elphaba "That's the happy ending, right there."

Liir smiled, he had to admit - she had a point. Whilst they stood together, Glinda made her way over to them.

"Liir, we have to get them back to Kiamo Ko, or at least into the tree or something. I've just been informed by a friend that Fiyero's disappearance has been noticed. The search has begun to bring him back to Southstairs."

Liir panicked "How do you know this? What 'friend'?"

Glinda pointed to a Bird perched in the tree preening his feathers. "That's Glick. He's one of my spies I use against the Wizard. He just flew here to warn us."

"I'll tell Elphaba and Fiyero. Can you and Nor empty the tree of our belongings? It would be best if we leave no traces we were here. We'll fly back to Kiamo Ko now; it'll be much safer than waiting till the hunt spreads any further."

He ran over to his parents, who broke apart at the sound of his footsteps. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Fiyero, they've noticed we're not in Southstairs anymore. They've started hunting for you. We have to get home as soon as we can. Elphaba, can you get Chistery and the Monkeys ready for the flight?" She nodded and hurried over to Chistery, glancing slightly back in Fiyero's direction. "Fiyero, we're just waiting for Glinda and Nor to collect everything together and then we'll be going. Wait here." Fiyero nodded, and waited where he was standing, but couldn't help feeling a little useless as his companions stared rushing around him.

It didn't take long before they were ready to leave. Liir, who was holding the broom, walked over to Elphaba. He held it out for her to take.

"I believe this is yours." He said shyly. "You and Fiyero can fly together."

She took it from him, smiling gratefully; again they didn't seem to know what to say to each other. She turned away from him. "Chistery!" she called and the Monkey ambled on over to his mistress. "Make sure Liir gets home safe, ok?" She turned back to her son, and hesitantly, she put her hand on his cheek. "Thank You." She whispered.

Glinda approached the two of them, obviously agitated.

"Elphaba, I'm going to go back to the Emerald City to talk to the Wizard. I'll send word with Glick when I know what's going on."

"Why don't you come with us? You can stay at Kiamo Ko with me, there's plenty of space. Besides," she looked down at her hands, "I've missed having you around."

"Oh Elphie, I've missed you too, but you need someone inside the Emerald City to keep yourself safe. What if the Wizard decides to look in Kiamo Ko for you? I can send enough warning for you to hide yourself and Fiyero. Keep your family safe Elphaba, you only get one chance at living. I'll come and visit as soon as it's safe." They embraced one another, and then Glinda turned away, hugged the others in turn and conjured her bubble to take her back to the Emerald City. Liir watched in shock.

"I've been flying her up and down the tree for 3 days, my arms and legs are scratched to pieces from the branches, and she floats away in a bubble?! Why didn't she show me this before?"

Elphaba cackled quietly, "That's Glinda..."

They made their way over to Fiyero and Nor, who were attempting to make conversation with the other flying Monkeys. Elphaba and Fiyero mounted the broom, Fiyero clutching her round her middle, half to stop himself falling off, and half because he didn't want to let her go. Nor was picked up by one of the Monkeys, and Liir was grabbed around the waist by Chistery and all together they took off.

* * *

Yes it's just a short chapter, sorry about that. I was going to make it longer, but anything else was just rambling.

The story is nearly finished! Maybe one more chapter to go. And how's this for good news - I've _nearly_ finished it!! Madness, I know.

So, if you would be so kind as to review (you've all been so wonderful so far with your reviews, I feel very lucky to have had such lovely feedback, thank you) then I shall upload the final chapter just as soon as I've finished it!

Have a great day xx


	9. Hiding

**The Glass Orb - Chapter 9**

They had been back at Kiamo Ko for almost a week before they heard word from Glinda in the Emerald city. Liir had been wandering outside the castle with Nor while Elphaba and Fiyero were getting 'reacquainted'. He looked out towards the villages in the east and spotted the Bird Glick flying towards them. The Bird landed on his shoulder chirping "Urgent message from Lady Glinda to Miss Elphaba! Urgent message from Lady Glinda to Miss Elphaba!"

Liir and Nor ran as fast as their legs could carry them back to the castle, with Glick flying along beside them. They burst through the door, and Liir ran to the bottom of the stairs that led to Elphaba's tower. He didn't particularly feel like disturbing them in person, so he shouted loudly up to them "Elphaba! Fiyero! Message from Glinda!" A few minutes later the two of them arrived at the bottom of the staircase looking rather flustered and Elphaba had a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

Glick flew to Elphaba's shoulder and said in a clear voice "We have heard word that the Gale Force is heading towards Kiamo Ko. They believe Liir aided the escape of Fiyero and are heading towards his last known address. Elphaba and Fiyero must hide from the soldiers; they will be here in no less than 48 hours."

"What about Glinda? Is she safe?" Elphaba asked frantically.

"Lady Glinda is perfectly safe. She is at home with her husband. She told the Gale Force that she had been away taking Miss Nor back to her family. They were satisfied with this. I will fly back to her now. When it is safe for her to travel here, she will visit. We believe the Wizard will not last much longer in power. The resistance is winning. Now hide!" and he took off, flying out the nearest window, back towards the Emerald City.

***

Elphaba and Fiyero spent the next 2 days on a knife's edge. The Monkeys were playing lookout, flying as far away from the castle as they dared to spot the enemy. The hiding places had been decided within an hour of Glick leaving. Elphaba and Fiyero would be underneath the trapdoor in Elphaba's tower which was practically impossible to find if you didn't know it was there. Liir had watched the Gale Force soldiers search the castle last time when they had snatched Sarima, Nor and Irji and not once had they guessed that there was a trap door in that floor.

There had been a lot of debate over whether Liir should hide too. There was no room where the other two would be, besides, the way they had been carrying on for the previous week, he wasn't sure he would want to be in such close proximity to two people with 15 missed years to catch up on...

In the end Nor came up with the solution. Liir could hide in the well like he had as a child. He was slightly bigger than he had been then, but he could still fit. The soldiers wouldn't dream of searching in there. Nor was to stay in the castle, pretending she was there to care for Nanny after Liir's disappearance. They obviously didn't know how long the soldiers would search for, and were just sorting out food and water to hide with them when the Monkeys gave their warning cry.

They glanced out the window. The Gale Force had arrived. From what he could tell, Liir guessed it would take them maybe half an hour to reach the castle. And so they hid. Fiyero gave Nor a big bear hug, kissing her on the head before turning and ruffling Liir's hair. "Good luck Liir," he whispered, "I'll see you soon." Liir turned to smile and nod at Elphaba, who gave a little smile in return. He hugged Nanny and Nor and was just about to pick up his parcel of food, when something incredibly unexpected happened. Elphaba, in a bizarre and unusual surge of motherly affection had rushed towards him and swept him into her arms. He stiffened slightly, being not at all used to her affection and started to pat her on the back, but before long he softened into her embrace, whilst she stroked his hair and whispered "Stay safe Liir. Please." in his ear. Fiyero, it seemed was a very good influence on his mother.

And so they went their separate ways, Liir out the back door towards the well, and his parents up the swirling staircase to the trapdoor.

***

Liir wasn't certain how long he had been inside the damp well, but he did know two things. He was tired, and he was freezing. He was sat upon a ledge just inside the lid that he didn't remember from last time, but he had been unconscious most of the time then. He felt his eyelids drooping, and his body started to slump forwards. The last thing he registered was a sense of falling, and very cold water surrounding his entire body.

***

The Gale Force had done a full sweep of the house, leaving no stone unturned. They questioned Nor tirelessly about the last time they had seen her father. ("In Southstairs!" She repeated constantly.) They even questioned Nanny, but had no luck from the old lady, who kept asking the Captain for soup. Nor was not allowed to follow the Soldiers around while they searched, so she had no idea whether her family was safe until the Captain returned from Nanny's room announcing, "They're not here. The prisoner obviously isn't stupid enough to return to his own home. The Wizard should have listened to us when we told him that. Sorry to disturb you Miss Nor." He nodded in her direction.

And then they were gone. Nor waited for ten minutes before Chistery entered announcing "Gone, Bye, Safe!" and she ran up the stairs to release her Father from his hiding place. As soon as they were out of the door Elphaba was off to release Liir. Fiyero prised the lid off the well, and the 3 of them looked inside. Liir was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he got out already?" Fiyero suggested, but Elphaba had a bad feeling. She stared down the well until her eyes became used to the darkness and she spotted something bobbing in the water.

"Fiyero. He's down there. He's in the water." She said frantically. Fiyero was climbing in the well in a shot, paying no attention to the pains shooting through his leg. Nor grabbed a rope from the stables, which Fiyero tied around his waist and lowered himself down towards the freezing water.

"I can't see a thing down here!" He shouted up.

"Just grab him and we'll pull you up" Nor called back. She glanced sideways at Elphaba, who had turned almost completely white and was shaking like a leaf. There came a tug on the rope, so Nor, Elphaba and Chistery put all their weight into heaving the two men back up.

Once Fiyero was high enough to balance back on the ledge, he pushed the unconscious form of his son out the well, where Nor and Elphaba took him and laid him down on the ground. Forgetting all about her allergy, Elphaba placed her mouth upon Liir's and started breathing air into his lungs, while Nor pumped on his chest. After a while, Elphaba's lips had become so blistered and swollen from the water that she could barely take a breath in herself, let alone push it back into Liir, so Fiyero took over from her. She started pacing and wringing her hands, muttering "Not again. Sweet Lurline not again."

And then there was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard – a gasp. Followed by frantic coughing and spluttering. Liir sat up, with the help of Fiyero and Nor, still coughing. Then he turned to the side and vomited up the water he had swallowed, plus the little food that was in his stomach. Elphaba rushed to his side and again ignoring her problem, she started brushing his wet hair back from his face and then she took him into her arms while blisters started popping up all over her hands and face where she was leaning her cheek on his head.

"That's it." Liir said quietly. "I'm never hiding in that bloody well again."

Elphaba chuckled "Damn right you're not."

Liir suddenly realised and pulled away from Elphaba to look at Nor. "The Gale Force?" He questioned.

"They came, they searched, and they left." She replied. "I guess I'm a better actress than I give myself credit for. And Nanny was a star. I think she drove the Captain half mad." Liir smiled and turned back to his mother, gasping "Elphaba, your face."

"It'll heal." She replied nonchalantly. She held out her hand and pulled Liir to his feet. He swayed slightly, still woozy from the lack of oxygen to his brain, but she put her arm around his waist and held him still until he was ready to start walking back to the castle.

Once back inside Elphaba took Liir to his room and averted her eyes as he changed into dry clothes and towelled his hair dry. She sat down next to him on his bed, and took his hand in hers.

"Liir" she said at the same time as he started "Elphaba..." they laughed softly before she urged him "you first."

"Elphaba, you really should get some oils on your skin, it looks ever so painful."

"My skin can wait. Right now I need to talk to you." She drew a shaky breath before continuing.

"I know I haven't been a good mother to you. I can't make excuses, but it's not in my nature. And I'm sorry I've failed you."

"You've not failed..."

"Let me finish. Please." He nodded.

"Twice now I've watched you near death, and it's made me realise something. I want...I want to be there for you Liir. I want to help you. I want to be there to save you like you saved me. I want to be a mother to you." She looked away from him "I know it doesn't seem like it, but in my own messed up way, I do love you Liir." She looked back into his eyes and he saw tears threatening to spill out of her own "I do."

He smiled reassuringly at her and she turned her head quickly to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. Slowly he put his arms around her shoulders, initiating a hug with her for the first time in his life. She responded quickly, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him closer towards her. They held each other tightly for a moment before she pulled away again and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Now I know the truth, I can't figure out why I couldn't see you were my son right from the beginning. The most obvious similarity clearly isn't there, but as I look at you now, I see Fiyero looking back. You're him through and through."

"I am?"

"Of course you are. You're headstrong, loving, kind and handsome. And perhaps a little cheeky too? That's all your father's doing I'm afraid. All you get from me is your stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn!"

Elphaba laughed "Don't worry; it can be a good thing. If you didn't have such a good combination of traits who knows where we'd be now? I could be dead, Fiyero and Nor could be in Southstairs, Glinda would be none the wiser... All though, there's not too much difference there..." They chuckled.

"I'm going to see to these blisters. You get some rest and I'll bring you up some food in a while." She pulled back his covers and he lay down in his bed. Elphaba pulled the blanket back over him and kissed him softly on his forehead. "I'm so glad you're my son." She whispered. She watched over him for a short while after he had closed his eyes, and then turned to leave the room. She stopped as she heard a soft whisper,

"I love you too...Mum."

**The End**

* * *

And that's it I'm afraid. I really hoped you all enjoyed my story - Sorry it took so long to write! Thank You to all of you who have reviewed this. And an especially massive thanks to those of you who favorited and story alerted it - You've made my day :o)

If you would do me one more kindness before you go and leave me a little review I would love you forever. I'd really like to know your opinions on the story, and also what I can do to make my future stories better.

I already have an idea for another story in the pipeline, so keep your eyes peeled!

Have a great day! xx


End file.
